Furon Empire
The Furon Empire (more commonly referred to as ___FE__) is a relatively new faction which has quickly delved into major faction politics, eager to establish a name for itself amongst the major factions. This is a small, but growing faction where one can make a name of him/herself if one makes a good impression on the boss. Faction has large fleets as is heavily reliant upon AI technological dominance. Description A small in numbers faction with large AI fleets at the ready for any kind of event. Most ships tend to be less than 50k mass in this faction but are numerous to say the least. Common tactics in this faction are fleet swarms and planet hopping. History This faction grew out of the ashes of the old "Furion Empire" which once reigned superior on the planet of Furon. After a massive and prolonged civil war the new "Furon" Empire emerged victorious and a new government was established. Under the leadership of spocklin the empire expanded on its old server "sun-world" and began to fight for massive territory in a war filled space. This eventually placed the Furon Empire as the leader and military power on that server. All of these events culminated in a 1.5 month long war with the 8-man Furon Empire and its 70 other allies fighting a faction of about 35 traitors. This war left hundreds of players dead and thousands of ships in ruins. The home planet of Furon was left untouched and the Furon Empire was victorious. Some time later the empire ended up on the "Starbits" server and settled back on its home planet of Furon. This was later abandoned during the assault led by Napther which lasted 1 month. The empire made it out to another galaxy and began to build up its military forces towards the effort of reclaiming its home. Some time later after weeks of tensions "Event Horizon" openly attacked the Furon Empire. The assault on the Furon Station ended in defeat for Event Horizon and they quickly retreated back home. The next day, after the Event Horizon HQ had its faction block removed, the Furon Empire attacked and helped Hermitude in seizing the Event Horizon HQ. The empire used the resources gathered from that base to rebuild losses it had suffered in that 14 hour war. A month later and the Vaygr Empire emerged onto the bitminery server in an effort to conquer it. At first the Furon government led by spocklin wanted to stay neutral. This did not last and within a week the outer systems belonging to the Furon Empire were taken and the war had shifted to the new Furon home. The new and powerful enemy was more organized and determined than the last one that the Furon Empire had faced. spocklin, as head of government/state, ordered Operation Echo 1 into effect. This was the short term plan to build up a massive stock of blueprints to be spawned in for use in battle. This plan failed as the Vaygr Empire sent a secret agent into the Furon Empire to remove the faction block from the homebase by way of exploit. After a week of investigation the admin team decided to ban the person responsible for this crime and refund most of the materials lost and so the empire rebuilt. Category:Factions